


The power of words by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: How Doyle responds to a letter from Bodie's lawyers.





	The power of words by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ for the Weekly Obbo Challenge 12 - Theme "Words".

The envelope showed the logo of a prestigious London law firm. Dreading what he thought was inside, Ray Doyle reluctantly opened it, slid out the letter and began reading.

_Dear Mr Doyle,_

_We apologise for the delay in finalising these matters and any inconvenience this may have caused you. However, it took quite some time to track down all the assets associated with this estate. However, I am satisfied that this has now been achieved. Therefore I am able to inform you of your legacy._

_With the passing of William Andrew Phillip Bodie........._

The letter fell to the floor without a sound as Ray stared, horrified, realising what it was saying to him. He stood stock still for a moment, before collapsing to the floor, fluttering down like the letter had. He stared at it for a moment, before collapsing inwardly, as he had just done outwardly. Large gasps were the only sound in the room, as he tried to take the air in between silent sobs.

A soft murmuring, which he realised had been going on for some time, finally broke through to his conscious mind. “Ray, come on love, snap out of it. It's a nightmare, it's OK. C'mon Ray.” He finally came back to himself with surprise, snuggling in to the strong arms that surrounded him. A moment more and he realised where he was – safe and warm in his bed, his partner surrounding him.

“Bodie?” he whispered.

“Yeah mate” came the reply.

Before his partner could say more, Ray grabbed him and wrapped himself fully around him, feeling the pain of the dream tempered by his relief in finding that's all it was.

“Ray mate, you OK?” came Bodie's concerned voice.

“Yeah,” was the slow reply, “Getting better all the time.”

“That was a bad one.”

Ray took a deep breath and looked at his partner, still held in his arms and holding in return. “I got a letter from your lawyers about your estate,” he said shakily. “I was absolutely gutted, I had never imagined such pain.” His mate responded by holding him even more tightly.

They stayed that way for a time, till slowly, Ray began to relax, the reality of who he was with finally reassuring him more than any words ever could.

Bodie looked him over and with a small smile asked “So I left you a pittance, is that why you were devastated?”

Ray couldn't help the snorted laughter that escaped, “Yeah right.” He sobered quickly though. “I never got that far” he said sincerely, “I was gone as soon as I realised what the letter was really saying was that you were lost to me.”

“Sunshine,” breathed his partner, tears in his eyes “We will both do everything we can to ensure that never happens.”

“You watch my back, I watch yours” Ray reiterated their long term partnership. And the words were enough.


End file.
